


If You Don't Try

by Blue_Night



Series: Wraith Are Not Cute [3]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander who watched John Sheppard paying his third debt is in a very desperate state of need now. He has to find a way to do something about it. Will he be able to find a solution? And what will happen when he found someone to satisfy his needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe It Will Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710434) by [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth). 



> Dulinneth was worried at the end of chapter 5 of Paying The Debts that the Commander would maybe rape one of his worshipers. So, I had to find a solution to calm her down. This is what came out. 
> 
> I hope you like it, please let me know! As always, enjoy reading it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your inspiration again! I love how you make my mind thinking about new stories! Not to mention your incredible job again. Thank you for your wonderful beta-reading!

The prisoner paced up and down in his cell, murmuring angry words about his own stupidity. He had only wanted to get out of his boring routine and the almost choking duties as the sole person who was responsible for an entire nation. He had wanted to be this person, yes. But, he was still a young man with an adventurous nature and sometimes he just needed to get away from his work and his responsibilities as the president of his people.

It had started with the discovery of an ancient facility, probably Wraith and it didn’t appear to be used any longer. There was always the need for technology and it had looked like a good opportunity to get some new experiences and maybe even some new technology from the facility. His senses had told him not to go with the exploration team, but he had been so tired and frustrated and it didn't seem to be dangerous at all.

Unfortunately, the facility hadn't been abandoned and now he was a prisoner of this Hive. He had tried to convince the Queen and the Commander to let him go because of his state and importance, but the Queen hadn't been impressed at all and seemed to be very contented with the fact that she had caught such an important person. He had the suspicion that she wanted to use him as a hostage to her advantage. The Commander had looked uncomfortable and unsure as he had heard her decision, but of course, he had said nothing against his Queen's decision in front of him.

The only concession the Queen had made was to put him in one of the rooms for the worshipers instead of one of the prisoner cells. He clenched his fists, new anger rising in his gut. He needed to find a way to get out of here, no matter what he had to do in order to achieve it. He had to concentrate and think hard and then, he certainly would find something worthwhile to convince the Queen to let him go. Maybe, he could find something to make a deal with her. He sat on the small bed and buried his face in his hands. He closed his eyes and considered his possibilities. Somehow, there to be something that would show him the way out of here, he only had to find it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

The door to his quarters closed behind the Commander with a silent and dull sound. He stopped in the middle of the room, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. His hands were still clenched into fists and the need in his groin almost drove him crazy. His second had shyly suggested he pick up one of their worshipers to satisfy his needs, but he wouldn't even think of letting one of those unimportant creatures close to his manhood. After his refusal, his second had even dared to propose himself to see to his Commander’s needs. If he hadn't been as frustrated, disappointed and aroused as he already was right now, he would have laughed out loud. He appreciated his second-in-command as a good underling and a skilled tactician, but the thought of taking the slim and clumsy underling to his bed was simply ridiculous. He needed someone he could consider at least a little bit as an equal.

He sighed and went to the window, trying hard to calm himself down. His cock was still hard and aching and he could hardly concentrate of anything else than the burning need deep inside his body.  
Watching Colonel Sheppard, the great remarkable leader of the City of the Ancients, proud, self-confident and brave, kneeling before his mate and satisfy him with his – MOUTH – had aroused him more than anything else he had ever seen before in his entire life.  
He knew that his request to let Sheppard satisfy his desire had been stupid, ridiculous and offending, but right there, he hadn't been able to think straight, his yearning to be satisfied this way as well had blown off all reason. The strong feelings between the High Commander of the alliance his Queen wanted to join and his human consort were clear to everyone with at least little intelligence and empathy. He had been deeply surprised when he had realized that the High Commander had gotten so used to the odd human name Sheppard had given him that he considered himself as this 'Todd'. The High Commander – 'Todd' – was one of the other Commanders he knew, and he really knew quite a lot, whom he really admired and adored. Therefore, he had been so disappointed at first when he had learned that his admired idol had taken a human as his consort.

He had been wrong and now he had offended the High Commander and made himself look ridiculous, only because one remarkable human had shown him what he had been missing until now.

He sighed again. He would think about a way of compensation later. Now he had to find a way to satisfy his need without using an unwilling and unimportant worshiper or a clumsy underling. The thought of those sharp Wraith teeth near his proud manhood made him shiver with distaste. No way, there was no other Wraith he trusted enough to let his mouth get that close to his cock.

He stared out of the window lost in his thoughts for a long time, watching the dark space outside with its blinking stars without really seeing anything when he suddenly had an idea.  
A smug grim tugged at the corner of his mouth. There actually was someone on board his Hive who would be perfect. He was human and he surely could be considered as at least halfway equal. A very important person, leader of his people and he was attractive and fascinating as well.  
He turned around on his heels and rushed to the door. He had found the perfect solution for his dilemma, he only had to convince said human to agree to his suggestion.

The Commander left his room and headed single-mindedly to the quarters where normally the higher-ranking worshipers lived. The young man desired his freedom and he himself desired to feel the warm and wet mouth of a human on his aching cock. He only had to convince the human that the only way out of the Hive and to reclaim his freedom was to satisfy him with his mouth and then, they would both get what they desired so much.

The Commander nodded to himself, his cock twitching in his tight trousers in anticipation. The human surely would agree, it simply was the perfect deal for both of them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ladon Radim coughed and choked with the need for air, staring at the impressing Wraith-Commander in disbelief.

“You want me to do for you – WHAT?” he croaked out as he finally had enough air to breathe and speak again. The Commander stood in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest, frowning at Ladon, disappointed and angry. It was clear that he had expected Ladon to gladly accept his proposal immediately. He growled, embarrassed, not knowing what to say to the young man who looked at him as if he didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

When the Wraith said nothing, Ladon finally began to laugh, sure that the Commander had made what a Wraith might consider as a joke. “You're kidding me, right?” he asked, still chuckling. The Commander said nothing, just stared at him, his frown deepening.

Ladon went silent, watching the Wraith intently. “You're really serious about this!” he eventually realized, astonishment obvious in his still disbelieving voice. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, looking for any sign that the Wraith was trying to deceive him. “You want me to suck your cock until you climax and after that I will be free to leave the Hive?” he made sure noticing the slight flinch as he repeated the Wraith's suggestion in this dry and unmoved way. The Wraith slowly nodded his head and Ladon almost felt pity for him as he realized the deep embarrassment of the tall Commander.

He waited for the Commander to say something and sighed when it was clear that the Commander was waiting for him to make the first move as well.

He drew in a deep breath. “Am I right thinking that it will be the first time for you to – have your cock in someone's mouth?” he inquired, still not sure if the Wraith was kidding him. The Wraith nodded again, his eyes lowered to the ground. Ladon watched as he tried to keep his composure in spite of the awkward and odd conversation with slight amusement.

“Why do you want to have this – 'experience' right now?” he finally asked, suddenly feeling exhausted. It was hard for him to keep his own composure, as well. He really couldn't remember ever having had such a strange conversation himself before.

“That's none of your business.” the Wraith snarled, making a grim face. “The only important thing for you is that you will be free again after wards – if you really have been able to satisfy me.”

Ladon considered him for a while, chewing on his button lip, trying to find out the Wraith's real motive. The Commander shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, still avoiding Ladon's eyes. Ladon let his gaze travel down the tall figure of the broadly built alien creature until his eyes fell on the Wraith's groin. The heavy leather-like coat covered most of it, but Ladon caught a short glance at the large bulge hidden underneath just for one second as the Wraith shifted his weight again. He swallowed.

The Commander had been serious. He was obviously in a state of desperate need. All he had to do was suck his cock until the Wraith got his release and he would be free again. He had never ever thought about sucking a Wraith's cock, but it would be a small price to pay for his freedom.

He cleared his throat and waited for the Commander to look him in the eyes. “All right. We have a deal. I will do what you want from me and you will see to my freedom after wards.” he said, watching the Commander intently. The tension in the other's body eased visibly and the Wraith nodded. He paused for a moment and seemed to be unsure how to start the action.  
Finally, he tilted his head, considering the human in front of him.

“Is it the first time for you as well?” he asked cautiously. Ladon couldn't suppress his amused grin.

“Sucking a cock? No. Sucking a Wraith cock? Yes. But I guess it will be much the same, except for the size, perhaps. I'm sure that I will be able to satisfy you. How do you want it?”

The Commander frowned. “What do you mean?” he inquired, warily and confused. Ladon sighed. “All right, you really have no clue. Do you want to lie down or stand? Naked or only with opened trousers?”

“Uhm...” Ladon was sure that the Commander would have been dark green all over his face by now if he had been able to blush. He stood up, shaking his head slightly, trying not to show his obvious amusement. “Okay, we will find a way. Lean against the wall, please Commander.” The Wraith looked at him, mistrustfully, but then he hesitantly leaned against the wall.

Ladon slowly knelt down until his face was at the same height as the impressive bulge covered by the black trousers, yearning to be freed from the tight garment. He fiddled with the unknown fastenings for one moment, but finally, the Wraith's cock sprang out of its prison, proudly and rock-hard, the tip already leaking with pre-come. The Commander shivered, trying hard to suppress the relieved growl as his aching manhood was liberated from his tight pants.

“You're really in a very desperate state of need, Commander.” Ladon murmured, looking up at the Wraith's face. The Wraith glared down at him.

“You shall not comment my state, just fulfill your side of our bargain.” he rumbled, covering his discomfort and embarrassment with annoyance. Ladon saw through him, but he didn't laugh. It wouldn't do any good to humiliate the Commander, neither the Wraith, nor himself. He only nodded.

“Very well then.”

Ladon looked down again, focusing on the aroused manhood of the Wraith Commander. It had been a long time ago since he had actually given a blowjob and the cock had been far from the size of the Wraith cock before him. But, somehow he would manage to satisfy the Commander. It was good that the Commander had no former experiences to compare to and Ladon would do his best as he always did.

He took a deep breath and relaxed as best as he could in this awkward situation. He licked his lips to wet them and slowly closed his mouth around the weeping head. The Commander shivered again, growling startled. Ladon covered his teeth with his lips and licked with his tongue over the slit. The Wraith's pre-come didn't taste bad, just unexpected, earthy and musky instead of salty. Ladon had to admit that he liked the taste better than the taste of human semen.

He licked over the slit again, milking more pre-come from it. The cock in his mouth twitched happily, glad to finally get the attention it really deserved. Ladon noticed surprised and embarrassed his own erection straining against his trousers and he suppressed his own needy moan with effort. He began to suck and the Wraith shivered in time to his sucking, leaning heavily against the wall.

Ladon laid his hands on the Wraith's hips to stabilize him and hold him in place, because he was well aware of the fact that uncontrolled movements coming from the aroused Wraith would damage his throat seriously. He began to swallow more of the impressing manhood, slowly inch by inch and the Wraith groaned loudly, unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure and need escaping his lips any longer.

Ladon gratefully noticed his tries not to thrust uncontrolled into the tempting and talented mouth pleasuring him more than he would ever have been able to imagine. He was fully aroused himself by now, his own cock desperately aching for release. He closed his eyes, sucking forcefully at the hard length throbbing with the need to come. He could feel the Commander getting close, heard the hoarse groans and gasps proving to him that he was doing the job very well.

He sucked even harder, swallowing as much of the Commander's cock as he could and suddenly, the Wraith went rigid and then, shuddered heavily as he came hard, pumping his musky release in hot streams deep down Ladon's throat.

Ladon swallowed until he thought that he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer without choking, but just as he thought he would start to retch it was over and the Wraith dropped back against the wall, panting and completely spent. Ladon carefully drew back, taking deep breaths to settle his stomach, his lips and jaw sore and numb, his cock still hard and needy.

He didn't know what the Commander expected him to do after fulfilling his part of their deal and so he simply stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor in front of the Wraith's groin. He looked at the spent cock, still impressive in size and he couldn't resist licking up the last drop of come from the slit. The Commander growled, suddenly holding him in a tight grip and forcing him to his feet.

Ladon froze, frightened and the Commander loosened his grip, but didn't let go of him. He stared at him, his face impassive and Ladon suddenly felt real fear. He didn't know what he had done wrong and he swallowed hard, trying to prepare himself for the attack of the Wraith.

The Commander let his gaze travel over Ladon's body until his eyes stayed on the visibly large bulge underneath Ladon's pants. “It seems that you are in a desperate state of need, as well, Ladon Radim.” he purred contentedly and Ladon stared at the Wraith, stunned with his mouth hanging open. That was not what he had expected.

“I know this state very well and I have to admit that you fulfilled your part of our deal so well that I want to experience it for a second time.” He shoved Ladon across the room to the small bed and pushed him down on it. Ladon opened his mouth to protest.

“You promised me freedom!” he cried out in disbelief and disappointment. The Commander crawled on top of him.

“And you will get your freedom, Ladon Radim, I promise you. Tomorrow in the early morning, you will be free to go where you want to go. But, tonight I want to experience the pleasures only a human can give a Wraith. Plus, I'll make sure that you will get what you need, as well, Ladon Radim.” With these words, he began to undress the human lying trapped underneath him fervently.

Ladon tried to push him away. “Wait! Commander, wait! I can't do this!” The Commander looked at him, angrily, his eyes dilated with new arousal.

“Why not? I can feel that your body wants it!” he rumbled, disappointed. Ladon swallowed.

“Giving you a single blow-job was one thing. But, sleeping with you for a whole night is a completely different kind of matter. I never sleep with someone who I don't even know their name!” The Wraith frowned at him with obvious confusion.

“My name? I don't have a name. Wraith have no need for such things.” Ladon bit his lip.

“Then, we have a problem. I can't sleep with you and call you 'Commander', no way.” The Wraith growled, impatiently.

“Then give me a name, so we can both get what we need!”

“You’re really sure you want an unimportant human to give you a name?” Ladon asked, astonished.

“You're not unimportant, you're the leader of a whole nation. Now, give me a name, I really want to start with the more pleasurable things!”

Ladon looked at the Commander, considering the chiseled alien’s shocking, but nonetheless beautiful features.

“Theron. I will call you 'Theron'. It means 'hunter' and is a honorable name in my culture.” he finally whispered. The Wraith growled again, but this time, it was a contended growl.

“Fine, I will be Theron for you then. Please, can we move on now to the next part where we both get what we need?”

Ladon pulled the eager Wraith down on his body, kissing him, showing him one of the things only a human was able to do for a Wraith. “Of course, Theron,” he chuckled. “I have nothing to say against it. Let me show you what only humans can do for a Wraith...”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Few months later:_

Ladon woke up from the unnerving shrill beep of the alarm-clock on his bedside table, disorientated and startled. He felt for the clock to stop the alarm, his eyes still closed and his mind still dazed from having been sound asleep only a few seconds earlier. The annoyed growl of his bed-mate tickled his ear and a strong arm over his chest made it hard for him to move. Somehow, he managed to press down the button, sighing relieved as the beep finally stopped. “Theron, I have to get up.” The Wraith lying pressed against his back only rumbled.

“No, you have not.” He pulled Ladon close, nibbling with his sharp teeth at his earlobe. Ladon shivered, suppressing a moan.

“Theron, please, I need to get up. There are duties and jobs to do today.”

“You're the president, you can leave that to your underlings. You're the one making the rules.” The teeth wandered down on his ear to his throat and Ladon tilted his head to the side.

“I cannot change the rules, just because I'm the president, Theron. I really need to get up.” he gasped out.

Theron turned him around, sheathing his impressive length into the trembling body of his human bed-mate, still wide, relaxed and lubed from their passionate mating during the night.

“You have to see to some other important matters before them human. Apart from that, I also set a new alarm-time. You still have one hour before you have to get up. But, if you really think that your other duties cannot wait, then I won't keep you from them any longer.” He slowly drew back until only the slightly pulsing head of his cock was buried inside Ladon's tight heat.

Ladon gasped, pulling Theron close. “No! You can't leave me like this right now! Please, Theron, take me!” he cried out.

“You’re sure human? As you said, you are the president of a whole nation, you have to see to your duties...” The Wraith teased him.

“Theron! You can't do this to me. Please, take me!” he begged, whimpering and groaning with need. The Wraith chuckled very pleased, thrusting into Ladon again. Ladon arched his back. “Sweet Ancients, yes, just like that!” He wrapped his legs around the Commander who had been his bedmate for several months now, meeting his thrusts with unrestrained passion and desire. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the almost unbearable pleasure building in his groin, knowing that he wouldn't last long. He had never felt the same as he felt when he lay in Theron's arms, filled to the hilt by his wonderful rock-hard Wraith cock.

He knew that Theron was watching him intently. The Wraith always watched him during his climax. Ladon didn't know what it was that fascinated the alien Commander so much, but sometimes he had a strange expression on his face as he watched Ladon come, reminding Ladon almost of tenderness and love.

He kept his eyes closed, focusing only on the feeling of the cock brushing over his sweet spot with every move. His skilled Wraith lover knew so well how he had to take him, to move and to drive him crazy with his thrusts. Ladon moaned loudly as he started to come, arching his back and trying to feel Theron as deep in his shivering body as possible. Everything inside him clenched around the hard shaft slamming into him hard, fast and mercilessly and he cried out in ecstasy, spilling his seed hot and wet between their connected bodies.

After wards, he just lay there for a couple of minutes panting and gasping for air, unable to move anything but his little finger. When he finally opened his eyes, looking at his uncommon bedmate, the Wraith was still watching him with the intensive and weird expression in his eyes.

“What about you, Theron?” he managed to grind out after several tries to speak and clearing his throat twice.

The Wraith reached out with his hand and stroked Ladon's sweaty face with his fingertips. “I want you to come for me a second time first, Ladon.” he stated simply and Ladon had to swallow against the lump in his throat.

“You're really addicted to having sex with humans and watching them come, aren't you?” he joked, trying to ease the tension suddenly lying in the air.

Theron frowned slightly. “No, Ladon,” he said in a low voice, almost sounding disappointed. “I'm addicted to having sex with you and watching you come.”

“Oh.” Ladon blinked, staring at his Wraith in surprise. “I didn’t expect that. Don't you satisfy your needs with one of the worshipers when we can't see each other for several weeks?” he asked, confused.

“No. I have no 'needs' without you, Ladon.” Theron narrowed his eyes. “Do you satisfy your needs with someone else when we're not together, Ladon?” Theron's voice didn't sound angry, but tired and sad and Ladon swallowed again. He pulled his head down and kissed him with longing and tenderness.

“No, there's no other person in this universe I want to be with, only you Theron. But, I have to admit that I have to jerk off a lot when we're apart.” he whispered at his lips. Theron pulled him close, obviously relieved.

“So do I, Ladon.” he admitted, kissing him again. When he drew back, both of them panted for air.  
“Why did you think that I would cheat on you, Ladon?” he asked, quietly.

Ladon searched for the right words. “You wouldn't be cheating on me, Theron. We're not mated. We only have sex.”

Theron considered him, this time with an impassive mask on his chiseled features. “Is it really only sex for you Ladon?” he inquired after a while, hoarsely. Ladon shook his head.

“No, not for me. Not since our third night at least. But you never said anything. You never asked me if I wanted to mate with you.”

Theron pulled a face. “You're the president of your people. How could I have asked you to mate with me, Ladon? I'm Wraith, neither handsome nor cute in any way. Most humans seeing a Wraith for the first time are scared to death.  I'm sure that most of the Genii wouldn't understand it if you dared to mate with a lethal enemy.”

Ladon bit his lip. He hadn't expected to have this conversation this morning, right before he had to go to negotiations with the alliance of Atlantis and Commander Todd. But he had thought about this topic for quite some time now and to his surprise it seemed to be the right time, especially after the previous night. The way they had sex had changed over the last few weeks, slowly, but enough to be noticed. There had been more and more kisses and tender caresses instead of the frantic coupling of their first times together.

Theron always watched Ladon with an intensive glance and Ladon had caught him staring at his throat with such longing and desire once or twice that it almost had hurt him. Ladon knew what this glance meant. He had seen the mark on John Sheppard's neck and he knew that this mark was the visible sign for his serious relationship with the Wraith who had claimed him. He had realized that Theron wanted to claim him, as well. He had been unsure about what he himself truly wanted, but last night, as Theron had fallen asleep before him, he had had time to think about it and make up his mind. He had watched the alien creature sleep, one of the rare times he was able to do so, because normally, it was the other way around and he fell asleep while the Wraith stayed awake, watching his human bedmate sleep.

He wanted to be claimed by Theron and he had wanted to talk with him. He just hadn't expected to have this conversation the very next morning.

Theron looked at him, his face still impassive, hiding his true feelings in case Ladon would reject him. He hadn't said that he wanted to mate with him, but what he had said was as close to such a statement as he was able to say without actually saying: 'I want to mate with you.'

Ladon reached out with his hand and caressed his face. “That may be, but it won't keep me from doing it. I want to mate with you, Theron. I want you to claim me. I want to be your consort without having to hide it. I know that it will be hard for both of us, because I don't think that your Queen will be amused, but, we can deal with those things when they actually happen. The Genii will negotiate with Atlantis and the thirteen Hives and we will negotiate with your Hive, as well. My people have to learn to consider Wraith as allies. You're not a lethal enemy. I feel safe with you. There are no guards in this room to protect me from you. I sleep in your arms and I feel as safe and protected as I have never felt before. I want you to be more for me than just a bedmate from time to time.”

Theron stared at him and Ladon could see the astonishment and joy in his eyes. His Wraith swallowed, struggling with his feelings and then bent his head to kiss him hard. He began to move again, slamming hard and fast into the sweet tight heat of his human lover's body, letting go of his iron self-control. Ladon moaned, feeling new arousal. He thrust up his hips with the same passion and desire as the Wraith felt, moaning and panting. Theron lifted his head to look at him and his glittering golden cat's eyes watched him again. This time, Ladon looked back, letting Theron see all of his passion and longing.

“I want you to come for me again, human!” The Wraith growled ardently, wrapping his feeding hand firmly around Ladon's weeping member. “I want to feel you spasm around my cock and I want to feel your seed spilling into my hand. I want to hear you scream my name in ecstasy and I want to enjoy every shudder of pleasure from your sweaty body. I want to watch your face when you come for me and I want to sink my teeth in your throat and claim you when you're lying there, spent and dazed from your satisfaction. There's nothing more beautiful in this universe than feeling and watching your pleasure and ecstasy, Ladon Radim,” he whispered hoarsely and Ladon arched his back, the Wraith's passionate confession arousing him even more.

He cried out Theron's name as his second orgasm washed over him and his vision went white for several seconds as he came hard and fast. He spurted his release hot and wet in creamy white streams into the clever fingers stroking him without mercy through his climax until the Wraith had milked the very last drop of come from his twitching cock. Everything inside him clenched heavily around the large manhood filling and stretching him with every passionate thrust, stimulating his sweet spot until Ladon was sure that he would lose consciousness, the pleasure and ecstasy hardly to bear.

He arched his back again and when he eventually dropped down on the mattress, breathing heavily and still shivering, lost in the afterglow of his incredible climax, Theron sank his teeth deep in his throat. He left his claim on him, filling him with his seed, pumping his release deep inside Ladon's trembling body. The Wraith growled loudly, shuddering through his own forceful orgasm, pure ecstasy and pleasure rushing through his veins. When it finally was over and Theron had nothing more to give, he simply pulled Ladon close, burying his face on the smooth skin he had marked. Ladon tenderly stroked the long white silky mane falling in tousled strands over the broad shoulders of his Wraith mate waiting for Theron to pull himself together patiently.

He would be late for the negotiations, but he didn't care. He would deal with that like he would deal with everything about to come his way. As Theron had said, he was the president, making the rules. All he cared about right now was that he had found his other half, the one being in this universe who made him feel complete. Theron pulled him closer as if he had sensed his thoughts, purring quietly and sated on his throat. Ladon closed his eyes, dwelling in the precious moment they shared. They surely would have to fight for their relationship, but it would be worth it, Ladon knew that for sure.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Epilog:_

 

Theron followed Ladon into the room where they would negotiate with the leaders from Atlantis, their allied Wraith and his own Queen. He lifted his chin, trying to cover his uncertainty with his usual arrogance. From the corner of his eye he could Ladon smirking. His astonishing human consort always saw through him. He had been able to see through him right from the start, but he never used it to his advantage. Ladon Radim always made sure that his Wraith mate could save face. Mates – Theron listened to the word in his mind. It sounded wonderful and he felt so happy, he couldn't remember when he had ever felt this happy before in his long life.

The only thing making him uncomfortable was that he would see the High Commander of the thirteen Hives, Todd, and his human consort, Colonel John Sheppard, the military leader of Atlantis again within the next few minutes. The last time he had seen them, he had offended the admired High Commander and made himself look completely ridiculous. He only hoped that Ladon wouldn't have to pay for his stupidity. He had told his human consort about the occurrences the third night they had spent together, because he didn't want to lie to the human who meant so much to him. Ladon had kissed him and assured him that the true reason for their 'deal' didn't matter to him any longer, but right now, he wasn't sure if Ladon would feel the same way when the negotiations would fail because “his” Wraith mate had offended the High Commander and his human consort.

He swallowed, taking a deep breath. John Sheppard and High Commander Todd sat on their chairs, waiting impatiently for the president of the Genii to start with the negotiations. His Queen had decided to join them later and had ordered him to take her place instead after he had informed her about his mating with the president of the Genii. She would have a word with him about that topic, he knew that, but in the end, he would be able to convince her and she would finally give him her blessing, he knew that for sure.

John Sheppard noticed him first. He simply raised a questioning eyebrow as he recognized him, recovering surprisingly fast from his amazement. He bent his head to his mate and said something Theron cloud not hear.  
The High Commander now looked at him as well, raising his 'none existent-eyebrow' just like Sheppard had done only seconds before. He considered Theron for what felt like ages with a perfectly mastered impassive mask until Theron was sure that he wouldn't be able to stand it another second.

He was quite aware of the complete silence in the room and all the other people staring at the two Wraith staring at each other. He could feel Ladon moving closer to him, as if the human was trying to protect him.

Then, the High Commander suddenly began to speak:

“Commander, how nice to meet you again.” he said in a slightly mocking voice. “I'm relieved to see that you were able to – find a solution for the – hm – problem – you had the last time we saw each other.”

Theron bit his lip. “Yes, I did, High Commander. I'm pleased to see you again, as well.” he answered, knowing that his voice sounded as uncertain as he felt. Todd considered him for one more minute, but then he began to laugh, heartily and truly amused.

“I'm glad that you finally found a remarkable human consort for yourself, Commander. We surely will have time to talk about our astonishing human consorts later. Now, let's start with the negotiations! We all need strong and honest allies here in Pegasus and with people like Ladon and you yourself, I'm sure we will be successful! We only have to try it. Sit down and let's talk about freedom and peace for our galaxy and all the beings living here now and in the future.”

Theron sat down on the chair beside Ladon and smiled. Yes. There was truly hope for a peaceful future for the whole galaxy. He hadn't dared to believe it for a very long time, but Ladon and he himself had dared to make the first move and had mated against all odds and now, he did.  
He really believed that there was a chance for Wraith and humans to live together in peace and freedom.

They only had to try and the dream would finally come true.

 

_The End_


End file.
